Kim and Trini
by fanfictionguy1212
Summary: This chapter is where chapter 1 left off, please make sure you read the first chapter first.. Thanks :)


**A/N- **_Welcome to chapter 2 of kim &amp; Trini, I do not own mighty morphin power rangers, this kids show belongs to saban home entertainment I take credit for NOTHING_

"**oh fuck!" screamed Trini hoping noone would hear it "faster Kim faster, I want to cum all over your pretty little slut face" added Trini as she pretending Kim was rubbing her clit. Somoene has entered the bathroom, it was Kim! "oh fuck" Trini whispered "Trini, are you okay?" questioned Kim**

"**yea just taking a long shit" responded Trini "oh okay, must of been something you ate" said Kim "Yeaaaa" agreed Trini "anyway, I just came in to tell you i'm gone to help erny unpack some boxes" said Kim "okay,please go" demanded Trini "Trini...Are you okay?" worried Kim "YES, go im taking a shit" screamed Trini "okay jeeze" said Kim**

Phew that was close, better get dressed before someone else comes in **Trini thought. Kim and Trini are now sitting on a bench in a park at 12:54 pm."Kim, may I ask you something personal and embarrising?" questioned Trini "of course, were friends you can tell me anything, I wont get mad at you" said Kim **

"**Are you sure?" questioned Trini "yea cmon just tell me" said Kim "okay, here goes nothing.. You remember last night when we were at the juice bar and I had to use the washroom?" questioned Trini "yea" said Kim "well, I wasnt taking a shit I was kind of touching myself and thinking about you" said Trini with a embarresed smile "wait, are you a lesbian?" questioned Kim **

"**so what if I was?" questioned Trini "I am too and I have had feeling for you also, I just didnt know how to tell you" said Kim with excitement "Really? Have you ever thought about me the way I did to you?" questioned Trini "yes, everyday I love you Trini, dont you understand? I want to be with you untill the day I die" said Kim holding her hand **

"**want to come to my house I have a little suprise" said Trini "sure Trini just think of me as your slave I would do anything you say" said Kim and Trini walked home they heard a noise in the bushes next to them. "Trini?" said Kim "yea?" questioned Trini "was that you moving that bush?" worried Kim "noooo?" answered Trini as 5 puddys appeared **

"**PUDDYS" screamed Trini and Kim "Its morphin ti-" as Trini gets cut off as the Puddy destroys her morpher "woah, I never seen them do that before" said Kim "yea" agreed Trini "ITS MORPHIN TIME pterodactyl" screamed Kim as she morphs into the pink ranger "KIM HELP!" screamd Trini as the Puddys kidnapped her and teleported to where the battle of the Green ranger happened **

"**TRINI! NO!" screamed Kim as she teleports to the Command centre. In the room Trini was teleported to, there were cell's on each side she looked, Foggy on the floor could barely see anything. "Where am I what am I doing here?" questioned Trini worringly "you're here because Rita repulsa wanted you here now shut up!" said Goldaar as she punched her in the face without seeing him**

"**Where are you, what do you from me?" questioned Trini "you know very well what I want from you" answered Goldaar "no I dont, what do you want?" questioned Trini as she started to sweat "you're a girl arent you? A young pretty 16 year old girl" said Goldaar "oh, you want my body?" said Trini as she chocked on her spit "yeeeeees, if you give us pleasure than Rita will set you free" answered Goldaar with a smirk on his face**

"**I will never have sex with the likes of you...Well I have always secretly wondered how hard your dick is everyday because you're pure gold" said Trini "trust me, I will give you pain and probably make you bleed" said Goldaar **_Uh oh, I am starting to get horny, please god no dont make my horomones have sex with Goldaar _**Trini though "ehmm may I please see it?" questioned Trini "might aswell see it since you're going to suck it later" said Goldaar with a smirk on his face**

"**Woah a 10 inch, but I'm a virgin I dont think it will fit" worried Trini as she liked the idea of being kidnapped and raped by a giant gold ape "dont worry babe, once it will fit in you it will only be adjusted to my size NOONE ELSES" demanded Goldaar as Trini licked her lips. Kim got worried its been 30 minutes since Trini got teleported, she than contacted Alpha &amp; Zordon "Alpha, Zordon..Trini got teleported away by puddys and broke her morpher about an hour ago" said Kim**

"**Aye aye aye aye aye,look at what Goldaar is doing to Trini!" worried Alpha "Kim, I am afraid to say this but I think Goldaar is raping Trini!" said Zordon "OMG" worried Kim "and there is no way to get her out untill either Goldaar or Rita set her free and since the puddys broke her morpher I am afraid the Yellow ranger power is history" said Zordon**

"**What, NO if Trini is not a fucking power ranger than I am going to surrender my morpher and leave the team" said Kim "you really like Trini don't you" asked Alpha "yea..We are both lesbians and we were about to head off to my house and do ya know and then the puddys attacked us at the park" said Kim **

"**oh" said Alpha &amp; Zordon. **

**A/N- **_I hope you guys love the chapter, I seen no reviews on the other chapters, please review so I know if i did a good or bad job on my story. Tommy &amp; Kira 3 will be out later. _


End file.
